Cursed
|Flavor 1 = Snakes and lizards seem to gather wherever you are. You sense something lurking in the wilds, waiting for you. |Effects 1 = If you are on a Wilderness space, there's no escape from the serpents; you are Devoured. If you are not on a Wilderness space, one of the serpents bites you; gain a Poisoned Condition and discard this card. |Flip Title 2 = A Dark Betrayal |Expansion 2 = |Flavor 2 = A familiar figure from another world has stepped through the rift. A creature you've met only in your worst nightmares. |Effects 2 = Spawn the Doppelganger Epic Monster on the nearest space containing a Gate. If the Doppelganger Epic Monster spawned on your space, you are Devoured. |Flip Title 3 = Tainted |Expansion 3 = |Flavor 3 = As soon as people see you, they avert their eyes and pull their loved ones away from you. They all fear being stained by the foulness that has contaminated your soul. |Effects 3 = Another investigator of your choice that does not have a Cursed Condition gains a Cursed Condition. Then flip this card. |Flip Title 4 = Ineptitude |Expansion 4 = |Flavor 4 = Your plans are crushed at every turn. Even now, when you thought you were safe, you cannot find rest. The beast tore through your lodging and proved too much for your companions to handle. If you survive this, you will surely be worse for wear. |Effects 4 = Impair each of your skills twice. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 5 = Cosmic Instability |Expansion 5 = |Flavor 5 = When planets and stars align, the eclipsed star becomes a portal to another world. Looking at such and eclipse can transport one's mind through the depths of the cosmos. |Effects 5 = If the Omen is on the red space of the track, you are Devoured. If the Omen is not on the red space of the track, spawn 2 Gates; then discard this card. |Flip Title 6 = The Yellow Sign |Expansion 6 = |Flavor 6 = At first, you saw the sign everywhere. Then, each time you saw it, it appeared to move, swirling and expanding. |Effects 6 = If you are on a City space, you are devoured. If you are not on a City space, gain a Blight Condition and discard this card. |Flip Title 7 = The Innsmouth Look |Expansion 7 = Core |Flavor 7 = Each night, you dream of the dark comfort of the ocean's depths. Even during the day, something beckons you to the water. |Effects 7 = If you are on a Sea space, your body begins to change horribly into a fish-like creature, you are devoured. If you are not on a Sea space, the change cripples you; lose 3 Health and discard this card. |Flip Title 8 = Harried |Expansion 8 = Core |Flavor 8 = The fortune teller explains that you are a beacon, visible to all monstrous beings. For as long as this curse stands, you will be hunted by these creatures. You hear a feral growl outside in the dark. |Effects 8 = A Monster ambushes you. Then, flip this card. |Flip Title 9 = Karmic Justice |Expansion 9 = Core |Flavor 9 = Perhaps you are not so forsaken. You feel that the dark forces that have hounded you have now dissipated. You do not question this sudden good fortune. |Effects 9 = Discard this Card. |Flip Title 10 = Beastly Hunger |Expansion 10 = |Flavor 10 = A terrible hunger strikes you. You crave the taste of flesh and blood with every fiber of your being. |Effects 10 = If you have a Hunger Condition, you are transformed into a bloodthirsty beast; you are devoured. If you are not devoured, lose 2 Sanity, gain a Hunger Condition, and discard this card. |Flip Title 11 = Cosmic Enmity |Expansion 11 = |Flavor 11 = You have attracted the ire of some otherworldly being bent on your destruction. |Effects 11 = If you are on a devastated space, you are devoured. If you are not on a devastated space, the being is endlessly destructive in its search for you; draw and resolve a Disaster. Then discard this card.}} Category:Bane Category:Double-Sided Cards Category:Conditions